What if: Operation Knightfall
by manband2468
Summary: It's a what the 501st legion were secretly Sith clones when they attacked the Jedi temple. Yes i know that it's supposed to be impossible to clone Jedi and Sith, and yes I know that Jango Fett wasn't a Sith but this is fanfiction so deal with it. PLEASE REVEIW


The 501st legion stood in formation in front of the Jedi temple, Darth Vader looked onto the sea of hooded men before him. This would be the last night of the Jedi, tonight the great Jedi purge would begin.

"FOWARD!" Vader yelled. "To the temple!"

Vader turned around and started to march up the steps of the temple. The 501st had been secretly trained since their creation in the way of the Sith and the force. Before now in all the other battles they were in they were dressed in clone armor, and didn't use their powers of the Force. The dark army stopped before the temple's massive doors, Vader focused on his powers then sent out a massive burst of energy that blew the doors into the temple.

Darth Vader tramped into the temple with the 501st at his side. The entrance hall of the temple was filled with about fifteen Jedi. One middle aged knight approached the Dark lord. Vader pulled his lightsaber off its hilt.

"What's the meaning of this?" the Jedi snapped.

The Jedi seemingly started floating off the floor with his hands around his neck. Vader closed his left hand that was pointed at the knight, the Jedi's neck cracked then he fell to the floor dead. The other Jedi looked apone Vader the once brave Jedi known as Anakin in shock and horror.

"The Jedi shall be purge!" Vader exclaimed.

These words seemed to snap the Jedi back to reality, for they then ignited their lightsabers and charged Vader and his huge army. The sith clones charged past Vader and attacked the Jedi head on. The sounds of the battle could be heard from the near by parts of the temple. It wasn't long before more Jedi came along to investigate and then join the battle.

A young padawn rushed through out the halls of the temple until he reached the temple's meditation chambers. The padawn opened the door and inside was Shaak Ti sitting in the center of the room.

"Master Ti!" the padawn exclaimed.

"What troubles you padawn?" Ti asked noting the worried sound of his voice.

"Can't you feel it?" the boy asked outraged. "The temple is under attack! And the chosen one is who's leading it!"

Shaak Ti was suddenly very alert. How could I not feel this happening? She wondered in disbelief.

"Are you sure," Shaak asked.

"Positive," said the padawn. "I saw it for myself. At the moment we are holding them off in the entrance hall, but I fear that it won't be long before we are pushed out of there."

"What's your name?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Jarek Thero," the padawn replied.

"Alright Jarek follow me we need to alert as many of the knights as possible," Shaak Ti urged.

Vader dueled three knights at once. Two masters and one knight. Vader blocked their attacks and easily counterattacked them. The Jedi tried to encircle him, but every time that they did he would ether jump into the air and out of the circle or sent off a Force shock wave and made them go flying.

The first Jedi made the fatal mistake of lunging at Vader and was stabbed through his gut with Vader's blue blade. The Jedi groaned then was thrown down to the ground. The other two Jedi attacked the Sith at the same time. Vader slashed the second Jedi's legs off, then decapitated the third Jedi.

The Sith clones and Vader soon forced the Jedi out of the entrance hall and into the archives. Several temple guards were set up in the library, they were ready for anything. There was an ere silence

in the room. Jocasta Nu the temple's librarian approached Vader.

"Anakin why are you doing this?" Jocasta asked while trying to suppress the fear in her voice that was the last thing she said before she died. Vader had slammed his saber through her torso.

The Jedi through out the library ignited their sabers, and the guards started firing a pone Vader and the Sith clones. The Jedi from the second level or floor of the library jumped down and joined the battle. The Sith clones clashed their sabers with the knights.

Outside the archives on the great bridge Shaak Ti and three hundred other Jedi approached the archives where the sounds blast fire, clashing sabers, screaming, and explosions could be heard. Suddenly the noises stopped and the archives went silent, and then the doors to the archives went flying off and stopped just short of Shaak Ti and her small army of Jedi.

Bellow the great bridge were many other bridges and passage ways. If the Sith clone got past here they would have access to all of the temple. Shaak Ti knew if that happened all chances of winning this battle would be lost. She also knew that the chances of them holding the Sith clone on the bridge would be god near impossible.

The two armies crashed together with such force that it made the bridge rumble. The Sith clone easily slashed down Jedi left and right. The Jedi did their best to push back the attackers but it was with a futile attempt for the clones attacked with such force that even the most experienced Jedi masters were fighting just to stay alive.

It was not long before Lord Vader spotted Master Ti, he killed several Jedi on his way to her. She killed the Sith clones as quick as they killed the regular Jedi.

"Master Ti," said Vader darkly. The Jedi master looked up and saw the evil man who had called her name.

"Skywalker," said Ti. "Stop this and turn back while you still can!"

"I think I'm okay the way I am," said Vader. "Say how does it feel to be the one of last council members alive?"

Shaak Ti growled then lunged at Darth Vader. At first Ti was on the offensive but she soon started loosing ground, for Vader attacked with such a force that didn't seem possible for any man to do. Lord Vader tried to hack off Ti's legs but was blocked by her and he was then kicked in the face.

"You'll pay for that," Vader growled.

Vader picked her up her up with the Force then electrocuted her with Sith lightning. Shaak threw her saber at him, which forced him to dodge it and let her go. Shaak summoned her lightsaber back to her than she charged Vader. Their sabers crashed together several times before Vader Force pushed Ti off her feet. Before she could get back up Vader pushed her down with the Force. Vader slowly walked up to her and made sure he kept his impenetrable grip on her then stood still for a moment hovering over her. He wanted the fear to grow in her before he killed her, finally he thrusted his blade into her and ended her life.

The Jedi were slowly pushed off of the bridge and were inevitable forced to retreat. The Sith clone the swarmed through out the temple and obliterated the remaining Jedi. Operation Knightfall was a success.

an: please review and let me know what you think of my story, I really want to know if you like it or not.


End file.
